


I Wasn't Expecting That Of You

by venjolras



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hand Jobs, In Public, M/M, mild restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venjolras/pseuds/venjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Donut starts to show his more dominant side, Sarge begins to wonder why he isn't stopping him from ordering the other soldiers around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wasn't Expecting That Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Please for the love of God, we need more of these two.

If Donut was anything- besides stupidly chipper at all times-, he was persuasive. The little guy really knew how to rev up the troops, in a way that Sarge never thought could be possible. And that’s where the trouble started.

He found that at times Donut didn’t know where to stop. He would begin ordering the soldiers around more than he did, and Sarge would have put an end to it too, if it weren’t for one little thing: he liked seeing him order people around. He thought Donut looked pretty damned good shouting at the soldiers, and it also seemed to make Grif’s life more miserable as well- so it was a win/win right?

Donut sauntered over after giving the men a particularly rousing speech and looked up at Sarge.

He paused for a moment before lifting his chin slightly, and then made his visor transparent so Sarge could see his grin.

“Wow Sarge, I can see why you like your job so much! It’s thrilling!” he said, eyes shining brightly like always. Sarge couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm.

“It certainly is, Donut.” Sarge looked over the base, noticing that the sun was setting and no one but Lopez was outside keeping watch. The other men must have gone into the barracks already. He looked back at Donut and turned off his visor's opacity as well.

“Hey, would you like to- hell, I’m no good at this…” Sarge said, turning his head to the side and tapping his foot. How could he ask that of Donut?

“Sarge?”

He turned back to Donut and saw the confused but encouraging expression the man gave him. He coughed and started again.

“Would you like to join me in my room?” he asked. Donut’s eyes widened ever so slightly, and a subtle flush blossomed on his cheeks. He gave Sarge a quick once over, swallowed and nodded. Sarge felt his breathing stutter and he walked off towards the barracks, and if it wasn’t for the short, quick steps that he heard following him, this would have felt like the end to any other day.

The door to his room clicked shut and he stood there unsure of how to proceed. Donut stood at attention near the door, looking like he was awaiting an order.

Sarge unclipped his helmet and pulled it off, running a hand through his hair to try and calm his nerves.

“I- I don’t really know how to do this, Donut,” he said. He felt so embarrassed and he was certain he was completely red.

“Sir? I’m afraid I don’t understand,” Donut said, sounding way too innocent for what they were about to do. Sarge inhaled deeply and let the air out slowly. When he felt ready to proceed, he began to remove his breastplate, avoiding looking at Donut.

“I haven’t done this in a while, so I apologize if I’m a bit nervous. You see, I’ve been thinking about this for a little while and since I kind of thought you felt it too, I just wanted to try-"

Sarge stopped talking when he felt a presence at his side, and he looked to see Donut staring up at him with inquisitive eyes. He reached up with his hand and placed a finger on Sarge’s lips, then began to undo the rest of his armour.

With it off and Sarge standing in his skin-tight bodysuit, Donut led him back to the bed, and with a coy smile he pushed him down on it.

And that’s when things started to feel too hot in the small cabin- Donut began to strip off his armour at the end of the bed. First he removed his helmet and discarded of that, and then he pulled open his breastplate and let it drop as well.

Donut then paused to unzip his bodysuit so that he exposed his chest, giving Sarge a playful smile as he placed his hands behind his back.

“Ready to have a little fun, Sarge?” he asked, climbing onto the bed to settle on his lap. Sarge’s breath hitched as Donut ground down against him in his lower body armour.

He let his head fall back on the pillow and gasped when Donut leaned down to lick from his collarbone to his ear, sucking gently on the skin beneath his jaw. 

His hands shot forward to undo the rest Donut’s armour, fumbling with the latch before managing to slide it down Donut’s thighs.

The sigh that came from the man straddling him was enough of an indicator that he was doing well, so he unzipped the rest of the bodysuit to slide it off as well.

Donut helped remove it all the way and sat on Sarge in nothing but his boxer-briefs. Somehow Sarge knew he’d look really good naked, but this was downright unfair.

Deciding that it was Sarge's turn to show a little skin, Donut reached up underneath his chin and unzipped the body suit, but instead of pulling it off he just reached inside and palmed Sarge over his underwear.

"Does that relieve a bit of the pressure, sir?" he asked, looking down at Sarge with hooded eyes. Without waiting for an answer he removed his hand and tugged the bodysuit down to Sarge's wrists, making it sufficiently difficult for him to reach out and touch Donut.

With his arms trapped, Donut unzipped the rest of the suit, pulled Sarge's cock out from the slit in his boxers and began to run his hand over it in long strokes, his smile widening at every moan he dragged out of the man.

Sarge was trying to cling desperately to the little self-control he had left, his hips rocking forward ceaselessly into Donut's palm. Without so much as a warning, Donut removed his hand again and raised himself onto his knees.

Sarge looked up and watched as Donut hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear and pulled them off, eyeing Sarge with a predatory look.

He sat back down in Sarge's lap and rocked his hips forward, rutting their cocks together and causing Sarge to arch up into the feeling. Donut's hand wrapped around them as best as he could, and then he started to stroke the both of them.

Sarge groaned and tilted his head back, completely losing his inhibitions then. It was really no surprise when he felt Donut's tongue run across his throat and up to his jaw, where he began to moan into Sarge's ear.

His thrusts came harder, Donut's grip became firmer, and he felt like he could barely contain himself.

With a shout he came, and afterwards he panted heavily and closed his eyes. Donut's hand retracted and for a moment nothing happened, then there was a sudden shift in the bed and Donut was a lot closer, his mouth pressed right against Sarge's ear.

"Blow me, sir," he whispered, his breath cold on Sarge's damp skin. With careful hands, Donut peeled Sarge's suit off his arms to free his hands, and allowed him to sit up.

Sarge got a good look at the man before him: his normally tidy hair was slicked back with sweat, his skin was flushed all the way down to his cock, and his eyes- still bright- watched him with a raw want that made him shiver.

He looked utterly debauched, and Sarge lurched forward to press his mouth to Donut's rather roughly. He responded immediately, parting his lips and tilting his head to allow better access.

Donut was quite skilled at what he was doing, running his tongue over Sarge's bottom lip before sliding it against his tongue, pulling another moan out of him.

He backed away first, leaning his forehead against the other man's, running his hand over the nape of Sarge's neck and up through his short hair.

"You should be putting that mouth to better use, sir."

Sarge complied willingly when Donut applied pressure to his head, allowing himself to be lowered down until he could lean in and press his tongue against the head of Donut's cock.

He felt Donut's fingers curl in his hair and looked up to see Donut staring with his lip between his teeth. Slowly, Sarge took more in and watched Donut's expression go through a flurry of different emotions. He reached his hands up and pressed them against Donut's hips, then began to bob his head up and down, sucking gently on the tip on each upstroke.  
Donut was already far enough along that it wasn't long until Donut's fingernails were scratching into his skin and he was trying to buck into Sarge's mouth.

Sarge held his hips in place and replaced his mouth with his hand, finishing him off with a couple strokes. Donut came with countless moans and a breathless whisper of Sarge's name, leaning his head forward and shuddering against Sarge's hand.

He was regaining his breathing as he climbed off of Sarge's lap, and he walked to the end of the bed to find his suit pieces. That surprised Sarge; he thought Donut would be a cuddler. Instead, Donut- only dressed in his bodysuit- went towards the door, turning back to smile brightly at Sarge.

"I hope to see you in the showers tomorrow, sir," he said, giving him a quick wink, and then he left.

Sarge had expected Donut to arrive the next morning in Sarge's room to continue their "relations" in his private shower, but he quickly realized that Donut was not coming.

He ended up going to the public showers, and sure enough, there was Donut. Sarge undressed quickly and went to the shower beside Donut, wondering why he had never used these showers before. He started to scrub himself under the warm water, waiting for Donut to do whatever he pleased.  
There was a slide of skin against his back, announcing that Donut was behind him, and he immediately felt blood rush to his dick.

Donut's hand slid around in front of him and grasped his cock, stroking twice before stopping and squeezing at the base.

"What do you say you let me fuck you next time, sir?" he hissed in Sarge's ear, and a shiver rolled down Sarge's spine.

There was a sudden commotion at the entrance of the showers and Donut pulled away, retreating to his shower and looking completely normal as if he wasn't just running his hands all over Sarge just a moment before. Grif and Simmons came in just a second later, forcing Sarge to try and discreetly hide his erection from the two of them and not make any eye contact with Donut.

"What are you two doing here?" Grif asked, incredulity lacing his every word.

"Yeah, I know for a fact that Sarge, you have your own private shower; and Donut, you got an expensive waterfall shower installed as soon as you arrived. God only knows where you pulled that money from!" Simmons added.

"Just wanted to come see what all the fuss was about around here. And maybe chat with you guys over the morning conditioning," Donut said, giving Sarge a sidelong glance that spoke volumes about what he was planning for when they were alone.

"And as for where the money came from, let's just say, I'm very good with my hands."


End file.
